Last One Standing
by chuckles1414
Summary: The Charmed Ones are put against one another in a showdown. Can Billie and Leo stop the four sisters before they destroy each other?
1. Chapter 1

Last One Standing

By chuckles1414

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its original characters.

**Chapter One **

"That's brilliant, Sauran," a female demon said, giving him an evil smile. "The Charmed Ones won't know what hit them." She, Sauron, and two other demons were standing around a giant fire in the Underworld.

"That's exactly why I came up with it," Sauran said, smirking. "If we plant them against one another, they'll destroy each other for us. We can kill the last one standing ourselves."

"That's a good plan and all, but how do you plan to execute it?" a burly, male demon asked. "You'll never be able to break through their sisterly bond and force them to kill each other."

"He's right," the other demon said. He was small and weak. The female demon took a quick glare at him. "I-I think we shouldn't do it."

"We don't need you anyways," she said, throwing an energy ball at him. After he burst into flames, she started to cackle.

"Roxxie, please," Sauran said. "We need as many allies as we can if we're going to achieve this feat. Brunt, go find me a necromancer. We'll need one."

"What are you talking about?" Roxxie asked.

"It's not a _real _witch war unless we get all the sisters included."

* * *

"Paige!" Billie yelled. Paige orbed in a few moments later. 

"What is it, Billie?" Paige asked, slightly frustrated for Billie had been calling her all day.

"I swear it's important this time," Billie said, standing up and walking over to the Book. "I found this demon…"

"Billie, what have we told you? We'll help you with Christy…"

"No, no, just hear me out. It's not about Christy. I had a dream last night, and well, this demon was in it. And I know this sounds crazy, but I think something is gonna happen." She stopped talking for a little bit to see Paige's reaction.

"Billie, I'm sure you're overreacting a little," she finally said. "First off, you probably saw him in the Book before you went to bed, and naturally, you had a dream with him in it. Secondly, your power isn't to see the future."

"Paige," Billie whined. "I know this means something." Paige looked at the page Billie was flipped at. It had some demon named Sauran on it.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Paige finally said. "You probably just looked at him last night before bed, and naturally, you had a dream with him in it. I've done it plenty of times."

"Come on. How lame is that? I saw him in the Book and then had a dream of him?"

"You don't see the future, Billie," Paige said.

"You don't either, but you've had your share of knowing things without knowing how you knew it."

"First of all, never use that word that many times in a sentence. Secondly, you're right." She pulled over a chair and sat down. "Why don't you tell me all about your dream."

"It was actually quite short," Billie admitted. "All I saw was that demon and a few other ones. I couldn't see the faces of them. There was something else though. I saw this girl. She had dark hair and she looked familiar…like I've seen her somewhere before."

"Any idea where you've seen her?" Paige asked.

"No."

"Well, then I can't really help you. Why don't you try figuring out who the mystery girl is and then call me back. Until then, don't you dare summon that demon no matter what." Without giving Billie the last word, Paige orbed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Billie!" Piper yelled up the stairs. Billie came down a few minutes later. She found Piper at the bottom, waiting for her.

"Yes, Piper?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing," Piper said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to draw out this girl from my dream," Billie said. "It's hard because of my crappy artistic skills, but you want me to do something for you, don't you?"

"Actually, yes," Piper said. "I need some potion ingredients. I was wondering if you could go get them?"

"What about Phoebe?"

"She's at work."

"Leo?"

"Keeping the boys busy."

"Fine," Billie said. She threw her sketchpad down on the table and grabbed her jacket. Piper looked down at the table and dropped the plate she was holding.

"Billie," she said. "You said you had a dream of her?"

"Yeah," Billie said. "Why?" Piper didn't answer, she just got out a photo album. She started flipping through it. Billie walked up next to her, wondering what she was doing. Piper pulled out a picture and showed it to her.

"Is this the girl from your dream?"

"Oh my god, that's her," Billie said. "Who is she?"

"Prue," Piper said. "My older sister. She was killed about five years ago."

"That's terrible," Billie said. "Why would I have a dream of her then?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "But it's got to mean something, I mean you don't just dream of someone you've never seen before."

"Paige!" Billie yelled. Paige appeared a moment later.

"What now, Billie?" she asked before even fully materializing.

"I found out who the girl was," Billie said.

"Really, who?" Paige asked, crossing her arms.

"Prue," Piper said.

* * *

"This has got to be a mistake," Phoebe said. She had rushed home at the mere mention of Prue. "Why would Prue be with demons?" 

"Why would Prue even be alive?" Paige asked. "Unless she's been working with demons after faking her own death."

"Paige, that's ridiculous," Piper said.

"I was only kidding," Paige said.

"Actually, Paige's idea is the only one that make sense," Phoebe said. "How else would Prue be alive?"

"Maybe it wasn't Prue," Piper said. "Maybe it was a shape shifter."

"I guess that makes sense…" Paige trailed off.

"Um, yeah," Phoebe said. "Makes a lot more sense than Prue actually being alive."

"Maybe Billie saw a picture of Prue and then she was in her dream," Paige suggested.

"Oh come on, Paige," Billie said, crossing her arms. "Not this again." Billie turned to Piper. "Piper, you believe me, right?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I'm inclined to go with Paige on this one. I mean, maybe your dream did mean something, but I don't think it actually was Prue."

"Fine," Billie said almost threateningly. "I'll pursue this by myself." She turned around and marched off.

* * *

"Alright, we have the fourth sister," Brunt said. "But how do your propose that we actually gain control over the Charmed Ones?" 

"I'm not quite sure yet," Sauran admitted. "I have an idea in mind, but what do you two think?"

"What if we get demons to possess them?" Roxxie asked.

"That would ruin the fun," Sauran said. "I want to see an actual Charmed Ones battle. It's no fun with demons in their bodies doing it."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Why don't we get a demon to use mind control on them?"

"That power only works on humans," Brunt said, laughing.

"I'm not talking about normal demons with that power. I'm talking about a certain one that had the power to even control the Source himself."

"Cjinx?" Roxxie gasped. "She was crystallized years ago for betraying the Source. We can't unleash her again."

"Ah, but we can and will," Sauran said. "The Source is dead and no one is in our way to stop us. All it takes is three upper level demons to say a spell, and I think we have three upper level demons right here."

"What if she betrays us?" Brunt asked. "How can we be sure?"

"We'll re-crystallize her if she even tries." Brunt and Roxxie thought it over a moment before finally agreeing to help. They shimmered away to free Cjinx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We can't let her do this alone," Piper said, breaking the silence. She, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were all sitting down in the living room. "She needs our support."

"Well, I can't help her," Paige said. "I really need to get going. I need to help Henry out with one of his parolees."

"I can't help either," Piper said. "I need to get to the club tonight."

"That leaves me," Phoebe said, staring at the carpet. "And Leo."

"What?" he asked. "Don't drag me into this."

"Leo, you're an ex-whitelighter/Elder, you can be of some use."

"I need to watch Wyatt and Chris," Leo said, trying to find an escape hatch.

"Bring them to the attic with us," Phoebe said, getting up and grabbing Wyatt. "We'll see you two later."

"I want my husband back in one piece," Piper said as she grabbed her jacket and car keys. Paige orbed back to Henry's office.

"Paige!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing? You can't just orb in here like that. What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry, Henry, I've been orbing for ages. I haven't been seen once."

"I thought you said you've only had your powers for four years?"

"Let's not get technical with it," she said. "Have you had any luck finding Josh?" Josh was Henry's parolee and had recently gone missing.

"No, I haven't," Henry said. "I think he's gone back to Texas to his girlfriend's house. He was pretty steamed last time he left here."

"Why would he go to his girlfriend's?" Paige asked.

"She's the one that put him away three years ago. He had beat her up pretty bad. I think he's been pushed over the edge and this is his attempt at revenge."

"Well, we need to stop him," Paige said. "Hurry!"

"Paige, I haven't been able to contact him since yesterday morning," Henry said. "If that's where he's going, he's probably almost there, if not already there."

"Then we'll orb," she said, grabbing him and orbing away.

* * *

"What the hell?" Prue asked, sitting up. She was on the floor of some large room with a lot of books around her. "Where am I?" 

"Ah, you're awake," a demon said, walking over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Sauran," he said, smiling. "And you're in magic school."

"Magic school?"

"Where young witches come to learn how to control and use their powers." He paused for a moment. "At least it used to be. It's demon-central now. Good magic doesn't dare step a foot here."

"Where are my sisters?" Prue asked, still confused.

"You'll be meeting up with one of them very shortly," Sauran said, chuckling. He nodded his head and a female demon emerged from the shadows behind Prue. She waved her hand and Prue fell back.

* * *

"Why don't we try scrying for Prue?" Phoebe asked. 

"I've already tried," Billie said. "It didn't work, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. I think dark magic is just blocking things out."

"What about the demon?" Leo asked. "Have you tried summoning him?"

"Yes, and it also didn't work. I think there's something really powerful, besides him, that's blocking out good magic. I mean, what normal demon can reject a summoning like that?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said. "This might actually be something to look into."

"How can we check into it if we can't find the demon?" Billie asked.

"Maybe the demon will come to you," a voice said behind them. They turned around and found Sauran, another demon, and Prue standing there.

"Prue," Phoebe said softly. "You're…alive."

"You won't be when I'm through with you," Prue said, waving her arm, sending Phoebe flying into a wall. Leo, who until this point was immobilized by shock, got up and ran over to Phoebe. She waved him off and stood up.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked. "Billie, go call Piper. Tell her to get her ass home immediately." Billie ran off to do so. "Leo, get to the boys."

"I can't leave you here alone," he said.

"You can't do anything anyways," she told him. "You're mortal now." He reluctantly left the attic, leaving Phoebe alone with two demons and one angry witch. "Prue, what are you doing?"

"Don't talk," Prue said coldly. "Fight back." Prue prepared to wave her hand, but Phoebe quickly ran out the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Sauran asked. "Go get her!"

"I-I don't want to," Prue said, rubbing her head. Sauran glared at Cjinx.

"I've been crystallized for over a century," she said. "My powers aren't fully restored yet. Plus, this is a strong witch." She concentrated all her power on Prue. Prue regained the cold look in her eye and went after her sister.

* * *

"This isn't right," Piper said. She was talking with one of her bartenders. "I had a band booked for tonight. What happened?" 

"They called and cancelled," he told her. She groaned.

"I can't believe this is happening. Just make tonight karaoke night. Go set up the stuff." He left to do so, and she plopped down on a barstool. She jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. She picked it up. "P3," she said.

"Piper!" Billie yelled. "You need to get home right away! It's your sister!"

"Phoebe?" Piper asked. "Paige?"

"Prue!" Billie yelled. Piper almost dropped the phone.

"Billie, what are you talking about?"

"Prue and two other demons shimmered in here and started to attack Phoebe. You need to get back here right away."

"That's ridiculous, why would Prue attack her sister?"

"I don't know, but she did," Billie said.

"Let me talk to Phoebe," Piper demanded.

"Run, Prue's coming!" Phoebe yelled in the background.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"Prue, don't do this," Phoebe begged. Prue was cornering Billie and her in. "I'm your sister. And this…this is Billie." 

"I don't think she gets it," Billie said. "I'm fighting back." Billie raised her arm, but Phoebe quickly grabbed it.

"No, I don't want to hurt her!"

"Phoebe, are you insane?" Billie asked. "She obviously wants to hurt you." Before either of them could say anything, Prue waved her arm and sent Billie flying into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Billie!" Phoebe yelled. She didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to attack her sister, but she had no choice. "Fine, Prue, if this is what you want." She punched Prue in the face, stunning her for a moment. Phoebe took this moment to trip her. Suddenly, another Prue appeared behind Phoebe. She waved her arm and flung Phoebe into the dining room table. The real Prue stood up next to her. "What? You could never use your powers in astral mode. In fact, you couldn't move yourself in astral mode."

"My powers have grown," Prue said. "Unlike yours'. Premonition seeing? It's almost unfair for me to kill you."

"You know, you're right," Sauran said. "Which is why I've made this serum for Phoebe to drink. It'll restore her powers of levitation and empathy." He held up a red vial. "Hardly an adversary against telekinesis and astral projection, but it's better than being totally defenseless."

"What is this?" Phoebe asked. "Some kind of game? Witch vs. witch? Charmed One vs. Charmed One? Sister vs. Sister?"

"You could call it that," Sauran said. "Let's just say I got bored and needed some entertainment. Plus, it'd kill three of you at the same time."

"You're sick!" Phoebe said. "We'll never agree to this."

"Ah, but you don't have to agree to this," Sauran said, looking at the female demon next to him. "Are you strong enough yet, Cjinx?"

"She's strong-willed," Cjinx said, "but I'm sure I can do it." She waved her hand over Phoebe's face, causing her to fall over, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What about her?" Roxxie asked, referring to Billie. She and Brunt had just shimmered in.

"Leave her," Sauran said. "She's of no importance to us."

"Maybe I should just kill her and get it over with," Roxxie said.

"No," Sauran said. "There's no time for that now. We need to get out of here before Piper gets back. Cjinx can't control all of them yet. Let's get out of here." They shimmered out, taking Prue and Phoebe with them, without a moment to spare. Piper walked in the door immediately following.

"Billie!" she exclaimed, running over and kneeling next to her. Billie slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Prue and two demons attacked us," she said groggily. "Oh no, where's Phoebe?" Piper suddenly noticed this too and started looking around.

"Let's get scrying for her," Piper said.

"It won't work," Billie told her.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. They're blocking it somehow." Piper moaned and grabbed her cell phone. "Who are you calling? Demon information?" Piper gave her a quick glare.

"I'm calling Paige," she said. Paige answered a moment later.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Piper," she said. "What is it?"

"Prue kidnapped Phoebe," Piper said.

"What?" Paige yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, just get home right away, and we can discuss it further."

"I'd really love to, but I can't leave Henry here alone," Paige said. "If Josh has a gun, he could kill him."

"Fine, stay with Henry for now," Piper said. "But be careful, you don't know what these demons are up to." She flipped her phone shut and started pacing. "I can't believe Prue's been working with demons all these years."

"I don't think that's what happened," Billie said. "I was spacing in and out a little bit, but I heard Sauran mention something about mind control. I think they're using that on Prue, and possibly Phoebe too."

"But why?" Piper asked. "Why don't they just kill Phoebe, and what was the purpose of bringing Prue back in the first place? There's got to be more to this, and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

"When will Paige be controlled?" Roxxie asked. "I know she'll be the absolute winner!" 

"Are you crazy?" Brunt asked. "Phoebe's the only one with fighting skills. While the girls are flaunting their powers about, Phoebe will take them down."

"She'll have a hard time when she's frozen in time," Sauran said. "Piper will rise from this fight victorious."

"First of all, Piper can't freeze her sisters," Cjinx said. "Secondly, Prue is the oldest, and the strongest. Once I have her controlled, I know she'll be able to win without a doubt."

"You're right about Piper's freezing," Sauran said. "I don't think it's fair if her powers won't work on her sisters."

"Well, what're you gonna do about it?" Brunt asked. "You can't just make them vulnerable…can you?"

"I'm sure I can find a potion to do so," Sauran said. "Then it'll be a fair match for them all."

"Well, when do Paige and Piper get involved?" Roxxie asked impatiently.

"When my strength returns to me," Cjinx said. "It takes a while for powers to restore. It takes a lot right now just to control those two. I should be fully rejuvenated in a few hours. Then we can go get the other two."

* * *

"Henry," Paige said, leading him away from Kim, Josh's girlfriend, to give themselves privacy. "Are you sure Josh is coming here? We've been here for over an hour, and he hasn't shown up. My sisters are in really big trouble, and I need to get back as soon as I can." 

"Then go, Paige," Henry said. "I don't want to be holding you back from your duties. This is my job, not yours'."

"I can't leave you here," Paige said. "Why don't you get the police here? They can protect Kim, you don't have to."

"Listen, I know Josh is good inside, and if the cops come, he could get hurt. I want to be able to talk to him." Before Paige could say anything, the front door came crashing down.

"Kim!" Josh yelled, a shotgun in his hand.

"You're saying _that's_ good?" Paige asked.

* * *

"Hey, I found that other demon in here," Billie said, showing Piper the page. 

"Cjinx, demon of mind control," Piper read aloud. "Was crystallized by the Source a century ago for betraying him…blah, blah. This explains how they're controlling Prue and probably Phoebe now too."

"There's no vanquishing potion for her," Billie read. "How can we stop her?"

"We'll need some powerful demons to help us crystallize her again."

"What demon is gonna help us? Let alone more than one?"

"I don't know," Piper admitted. "But we're gonna need one and fast. I don't want to be next."

"Well, there's only two places to find demons nowadays," Billie said. "Underworld and magic school, take your pick."

"Magic school," Piper said. "Hopefully we'll find a willing demon there." They cast a spell that transported them to the magic school. They appeared in shimmering, white lights. Billie peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"There's five demons in the hall," she said, leaning back in. "Blow one up and offer the others their lives." Piper walked out into the hall and blew up a demon.

"Move and I'll kill you too," she said. Making sure that they were all complying to her demands, she motioned for Billie to come out. "Now, I want your help in stopping a certain demon."

"Why would we help you?" one of them asked.

"Unless you want to turn up like your friend there, I suggest you help us," Piper said. They bowed their heads.

"What do we need to do?"

"You need to chant a certain demonic spell to put Cjinx…"

"Cjinx?" they yelled. "She was put away years ago! Who would release her?"

"Some demon named Sauran," Billie said. "He's released her so that she can control you guys into doing their bidding."

"Of course we'll help you," one of the demons said. "Anything to put that wretched hag away."

"It's not nice to speak of other demons behind their back," Cjinx said, walking down the hallway. She was joined by Sauran, Prue, Phoebe, and two other demons. The demons spun around and hurled fireballs/energy balls down the hall. Prue and Phoebe both deflected them back at the demons, vanquishing them.

"Ah, we didn't even need to go after you, Piper," Sauran said. "You've come right to us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"Kim, get out of here!" Henry ordered.

"No, Kim, stay," Josh said. "Have a little fun."

"Josh, you don't want to do this," Henry said, trying to calm him down. "This isn't you."

"This is me, Henry," Josh said. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I was put in prison. Now, step aside, and let me finish what I came here to do. That bitch'll pay!"

"You don't want to go back to prison, do you?" Henry asked.

"She put me there in the first place," Josh said. "She'll put me there again now." He raised the gun and prepared to shoot. Henry quickly grabbed it and tried wrestling it out of his hands. It went off and hit the ceiling.

"Run, Kim," Paige said. Kim ran out the front door and went to find help. Paige looked back at Josh to make sure he was distracted and wasn't paying any attention to her. "Trigger," she whispered. The trigger orbed to her, and she put it in her pocket. Knowing that Henry was safe, she went to the bathroom and orbed back to the manor. She got back and found no one there. "Piper!" She received no answer. "Piper, I'm back!" She went up to the attic, but it was empty. She went to Piper's room and found Leo there with Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey, Paige," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Piper," Paige said, worried. "Or anybody else."

* * *

"Piper, please," Billie pleaded. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was bleeding through her wound that Piper had caused her. She had used her exploding power on Billie. It wounded her stomach and flew her into a wall. "Please, don't." Piper's hands lowered a little. 

"Kill her!" Sauran yelled. He turned to Cjinx. "What's going on?"

"My bond with her is weakening," Cjinx told him. "Something's fighting it." Cjinx concentrated all her power into controlling Piper, and that weakened her link to Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe snapped out of it for just long enough. She lunged forward and tackled Piper to the ground.

"Run, Billie," she said. Billie got up, clutching her stomach, and ran to an empty classroom. She used the same spell she used to get there, to get back. She reappeared in the attic and plopped to the ground. Paige, having heard the thud, came rushing in.

"Billie!" she yelled, running over and kneeling down. She placed her hands over Billie's wound and started to heal it. Billie gasped for breath once she awoke. "This power really comes in handy."

"Paige, it was awful," Billie said, breathing heavily. "She almost killed me."

"Whoa, slow down," Paige said. "Who almost killed you?"

"Piper," Billie said. Paige's eyes widened.

"Why don't you tell me everything from the beginning," Paige said.

"Well, Piper and I went to magic school to find demons what were willing to help us vanquish another demon." Paige was baffled, but let Billie continue uninterrupted. "Cjinx showed up and took control over Piper. Piper started using her powers on me, and then I got back here."

"That's terrible," Paige said.

"What's worse, they'll be coming for you next. We need to be prepared." Paige paused for a minute, partially out of fear.

"Billie, go downstairs and protect Leo and the boys," Paige ordered. "I'll take care of things."

"You can't take on your sisters by yourself," Billie objected. "Plus four demons as well."

"I told you to go downstairs, Billie," Paige repeated. "I'll take care of myself." Billie reluctantly left the attic. Paige walked over to the Book and started flipping through it. She was hoping to find something that could help her, and luckily, she did.

* * *

"Leo, I'm worried about the sisters," Billie said. "There's no way they can do this alone." 

"Billie, have faith in them," Leo told her. "They've gotten out of jams worse than this."

"Have they, Leo?" Billie asked. "Have they ever been controlled by a demon and forced to kill each other? How can they get out of that?"

Leo didn't answer her for a while. He didn't really know what to say. He somewhat agreed with her, but he knew the girls always got themselves out of their own problems. Finally, he decided to agree with Billie, though he didn't know what he could do with no powers.

"I think you're right," he said. "We need to help them. I'm going to take the boys to Victor's. You go help Paige." He took the boys and left the manor. Billie walked up the stairs to the attic to find Paige writing something down.

"Billie, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"I'm here to help you whether you like it or not," Billie said. Before Paige could say anything, Sauran, Cjinx, Brunt, and Roxxie shimmered in with the original Charmed Ones. "Paige, behind you!" Paige turned around just in time to see Prue wave her arm and throw her into the attic wall.

"You again," Sauran said in disgust to Billie. "I should've killed you when I had the chance." He formed an energy ball and threw it at her. She deflected it back at him, throwing him backwards. Piper stepped forwards and blasted Billie into the wall. Paige ran over to her and healed her quickly. She then stood up and started orbing random things into her sisters and the demons.

"Enough!" Cjinx yelled. She waved her hand, casting a dark shadow over Paige's. Paige fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" Billie yelled. "Paige!" Roxxie ran over and put a hand on Paige. She shimmered away. Brunt and Phoebe followed. Cjinx grabbed Prue and did the same. Sauran gave a last glare at Billie and then shimmered Piper away. Billie, feeling helpless, started to weep uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Billie, what happened?" Leo asked, rushing into the attic.

"They took Paige," Billie said. "They're all gone." Leo, not wanting to give up, helped Billie off the ground.

"We can't give up," he said. "We've got to try our hardest to get them back."

"What do you think we can do?" Billie asked. "You have no powers, and I'm only one person against eight of them."

"That doesn't mean you give up," Leo said. "You can beat this, you've just got to try."

"And what, lose my life and yours' trying? Do you really want your sons growing up without a father?"

"Of course not," Leo said. "But I don't want them to grow up without a mother either."

* * *

"It's show time in just fifteen minutes, Piper," Sauran said, smiling at his prodigy. "Are you ready for this?" 

"Of course," she told him. "I can't wait."

"Do you have a plan of action?" he asked.

"Freeze and explode," she said.

"What if they attack you first?" Sauran asked. "Before you can freeze."

"I'll just attack faster," she said. He smiled again. He then led her out to a large, dark room. Piper saw that her three sisters were there waiting. A few lights turned on in their stadium, illuminating that battle ground. The four sisters each took their spots.

"When we sound that bell, fight!" Sauran yelled.

After a moment, the bell rang and the sisters fought. Prue, going after Paige first, astral projected and made two of herself. Paige orbed behind the real Prue and kicked her. Piper attacked Phoebe. She froze Phoebe in time, but it didn't last as long as she wanted. Phoebe unfroze after a few seconds and lunged at Piper.

"This is brilliant," Roxxie said. "I love it!"

"I must say, quite entertaining," Sauran said. "Why limit it to only ourselves?" He stopped the sisters, and then he went to spread the news of the fight.

* * *

"This is no use, Leo," Billie said. "I can't find them anywhere by scrying." She closed her laptop and walked over to him. 

"There's got to be something you can do," Leo said. "Can't you write a spell to take you to them."

"Come to think of it, if I reword the 'to call a lost witch spell', I might be able to take myself to them." She went over to the Book and opened it up. She immediately noticed a small pink post-it note attached to a page. It said:

_Billie, _

_This spell should come in handy._

She looked down at the spell and smiled to herself. She couldn't get off track though. She quickly found the spell and started to reword it. Finally, she stopped and went to the middle of the room.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Leo said.

"I can't put you in danger, Leo," Billie said. "You'll be too vulnerable."

"I'm going with you," he said firmly.

"Fine," she said. "But if you get hurt, Piper will kill me." She looked down at her notepad and started to read off the spell.

_Power of the witches' rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_I come to you, who need me dear_

_I come to you and settle near_

* * *

The stadium was now filled with demons of every kind. They all came to watch the ones kill each other that they haven't been able to do. Sauran was quite pleased with himself. He was making quite a profit off of this. The bell rang again, and the sisters went after each other again. Like before, Prue went after Paige. There must have been some kind of rivalry there. Piper tried to freeze Phoebe again, but much to Sauran's dislike, it didn't work. 

"Freeze!" Piper yelled in frustration.

"Not today, sis," Phoebe said, levitating and kicking her. Piper fell to the ground, but quickly got up.

"Fine, if you don't freeze, I guess you explode," she said. She tried blasting her sister, but Phoebe used her empathy on it. Piper's anger backfired and the attack hit her instead. She went flying across the battlefield and landed on the ground.

"You'll never be the witch I was," Prue said to Paige. She flung her arm and the telekinesis threw Paige onto the ground. "You'll never be as strong as I was."

"Oh yeah," Paige said. "Heart!" She held out her hand, slowly awaiting the arrival of Prue's heart. Prue gasped and grabbed at her chest. Suddenly, in the middle of the field, Billie and Leo appeared in shimmering, white lights. Billie took a quick look around.

_  
_"Paige, no!" she yelled. She flung Paige back, and luckily, the orbing stopped. She then flung Phoebe away from Piper.

"Billie, the spell," Leo said.

_Dwelling through the darkest mind_

_I take your powers so to bind_

_Lose control and let them free_

_Minds released and let them be_

Cjinx gasped as her grip was lost over the sisters. Paige quickly ran over to Piper, who was severely wounded from her own power. She healed her and then helped her up.

"Uh, guys," Prue said. "We have a problem!" The demons in the stands, realizing what had just happened, were raged. About twenty energy balls came flying down. Prue and Billie deflected as many back as they could.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled, orbing one back at its thrower. "Energy ball!"

"Enough!" Piper yelled, freezing the area. They walked over to Sauran, Cjinx, Roxxie, and Brunt. "Oh, are you so dead." She unfroze those four and one by one, blew them up. When she tried it on Cjinx, it didn't work. "Oh yeah, we need some demons to crystallize you again, don't we?"

"No!"

* * *

"That was fun," Phoebe said, later that night. 

"What?" Paige asked. "How can you say that was fun?"

"Well, not exactly fun, I guess, but I did get the chance to have my powers back. That was nice, while it lasted. I wish that serum that Sauran had wouldn't have worn off so quickly."

"Paige, I'm…sorry about what I said," Prue told her. "About you never being as great as me."

"It's okay," Paige said. "You were being controlled."

"Yeah, but that wasn't exactly controlling what I said. I'm hoping we can start over." Paige smiled and gave her older sister a hug.

"Of course," she said. "I'm so happy I finally got to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too," Prue said. "But I have to go back…to being dead. This isn't my time. It's yours'."

"Prue, you were brought back to life," Piper said. "Can't you just stay alive?"

"No, Piper, sorry," she said. "I wish I could, but I can't. I need to go." Piper wiped her eyes and gave Prue a long hug. Phoebe joined in the hug and then pulled Paige in with her.

"Aw," Billie said. "It's so sweet."

"Billie, get over here," Phoebe said. "You're in this too."

"No, that's okay," she said.

"Nonsense," Prue said. "I haven't had the pleasure of formally meeting you."

"Well, I'm Billie," she said.

"Thanks for, you know, saving our lives," Prue said. "You're a great witch."

"I learn from the best," Billie said, smiling at the sisters. "By the way, thanks for the tip, Paige."

"What tip?" Paige asked coyly.

"Alright, let's put Prue back in the ground before anyone notices her missing," Piper said. "I don't want the personal gain blame put on me."

"Well," Prue said. "Goodbye." A tear slowly traced a path down her cheek as she disappeared in bright lights.


End file.
